Usuario Blog:Alex the ripper/Porque Asi Soy Yo (¿a quien no le ha pasado?)
Odio que me despierten preguntando si estoy dormido.* *-Yo también he tirado de la puerta cuando debía empujar.* *-Yo también he utilizado alguna vez el móvil como linterna.* *-Vuelvo de fiesta el domingo por la mañana porque por la noche me da miedo.* *-Saco el móvil, miro la hora, lo guardo, y ni puta idea de que hora es!* *-Sí, a mi también me dan ganas de pedir un cubata al entrar a Berska.* *-Pidas lo que pidas, el peluquero siempre hace lo que le sale de los… tu no eres moderno, tu eres …* *-Yo también dije "trae, que tu no sabes!!" y yo tampoco supe.* *-El dinero no da la felicidad, pero yo prefiero llorar en un Ferrari…* *-Yo tampoco distingo a Guti de su mujer.* *-Me ha parecido ver al cantante de Camela vendiendo bragas en el mercadillo.* *-Yo también canto las canciones en inglés como me sale de los cojonees!!* *-Con los que nunca saben si es el timbre o el interruptor de la luz....* *-Por qué viene una tía del futuro a explicarme cómo funciona la lejía???* *-Todo lo que me gusta es inmoral, ilegal o engorda…* *-No entiendo como la gente duerme en el metro y se despiertan en su parada.* *-Señoras que se quedan dormidas con la novela pero si cambias se despiertan* *-Mi madre también me dijo "como vaya yo y lo encuentre"...y lo encuentra!* *-Me acabo de enterar de que SUGUS es capicúa.* *-Yo también hable delante del ventilador, para oír mi voz de robot.* *-Siempre quise lanzar una bomba de humo y desaparecer con una risa malévola.* *-Siempre quise subirme a un taxi y gritar: "siga a ese coche!"* *-Con los que odiamos la foto de nuestro DNI.* *-Yo también tengo un nombre de email ridículo porque me lo hice con 10 años* *-Seamos realistas; nadie hará una fila y saldrá en calma si hay fuego* *-Yo también dije “mañana me levanto temprano y estudio”.* *-Yo también he puesto a lavar la ropa por no ordenarla* *-Con los que cuando tocamos timbre y preguntan ¿quién es? decimos YO!!* *-Yo tampoco entiendo por qué se lía tanto el cable de los auriculares.* *- Yo nunca he terminado una goma de borrar, antes se me pierden.* *- Yo tampoco he visto nunca una paloma pequeña ¿Nacen ya grandes?* *- Ojala tuviera por la noche el sueño que tengo por la mañana.* *- Yo también creo que las moscas traman algo con esa frotada de manos.* *- Caerte en público y levantarte a la velocidad del rayo como si nada.* *- Hablar con alguien mientras intentas recordar de que lo conoces* *-Saludar a alguien , equivocarte y saludar al infinito disimuladamente...* *-Yo también acelero cuando veo el semáforo en ámbar* *-Yo también creo que Google y Hacendado dominarán el mundo* *-Odio abrir un sms con ilusión y que me salga promoción.* *-¿ABRE FÁCIL? Pura mentira!!* *-Me he muerto 19.985.322.486 veces por no haber reenviado cadenas de e-mails.* *-Yo también aprieto mas fuerte el botón del mando cuando se gastan las pilas* *-Yo también saludo a quien me saluda aunque no sepa quien es.* *-Cuando le digo a un amigo que mire DISIMULADAMENTE, nunca mira disimuladamente.* *- A mi también me dijo mi madre: si estas mala para ir al cole, estas mala para salir.* *-Odio que cuando hago algo mal, siempre me lo recuerden.* *-Yo tampoco soporto que me vigilen los chinos cuando compro ¬¬* *-He perdido el móvil! He perdido el móvil!!!... ah no, esta aquí... * *-Yo también llamo a los gatos mediante un ruido de "psbsbsbsbsbs"* *- cuando has leido lo de antes as echo el sonido con la boca* *- Se te ha olvidado el nombre de esa persona que te acaban de presentar hace un segundo* *-Yo tambien sigo viendo capítulos repetidos de los Simpsons.* *-Siempre se me cae un calcetín cuando llevo un montón de ropa a la lavadora! Categoría:Entradas